L Get's Tickled
by MCL3690
Summary: "Ryuzaki was laughing so hard I thought he was going to break a rib.  Then the rest of the task force woke up to see me on the floor, straddling him, trying to tickle the great detective, and him laughing his head off like a hyena on crack" T for language


**I feel like I should be writing stuff for my other story Of Chocolate, Cigarettes and Toys, but I won't because that's a lot of effort and I wanted to write something funny. So please and enjoy!**

Light's POV

I was sitting in an office chair typing away at one of my papers. It was due tomorrow and I hadn't even started on it until this evening. Luckily my dad was on the opposite side of the room. I'm glad that I'm a good writer and the teacher is in love with my good looks. Otherwise, my ass would be toast with jelly.

**_Sluuurpp_**

_What the hell? _I thought. I turn around to see Ryuzaki sipping his tea, or more like inhaling it. If the tea was going down his throat any faster, his stomach would be burnt to a crisp. As he drank the tea, the jingle of the handcuffs ran in my head.

"Watari, I need some more tea, could you get me some?" Ryuzaki asked in that damn monotone voice.

"Of course sir. Right away." Watari said like the bitch he is. Just kidding, I love Watari. Except when he gives me purple ties for my attire instead of blue. That pisses me off. Two minutes later, Ryuzaki, tea in hand, is looking up more information on the case. How much damn information can he look up? We haven't had a single lead in a month. Everyone was just about sleep, so now I can work in peace without any more distracts besides the clicking of Ryuzaki's mouse. _Alright Light, just have to focus on this pap-_

**_Sluuurpp _**

This is going to be a lot hard than it should be. Finally after about 15 minutes, he stopped sipping his tea and went completely back to work. When I was a quarter done with my paper, Ryuzaki needed another refill on his goddamn tea.

"Watari." His voice rang through the room. It was about midnight now and I wondered if Watari was the same as Ryuzaki, with not sleeping. Ever since I have been handcuffed to him, I noticed that every time Ryuzaki needed something, Watari was there like a little bitch. Just kidding. But seriously, 3 AM with chocolate cake mix? Now that's just weird. Watari walked in with a tea kettle and poured some more tea into the cup. Oh jeez, I need to stop thinking about Ryuzaki and just work on my report.

**_Sluuurpp_**

I snapped.

"Jesus Ryuzaki! Stop inhaling the goddamn tea!" I screamed towards him I notice that everyone was wide awake now. Ryuzaki looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Well if you wanted me too, you could have just said so, Light" Ryuzaki said calmly as he sipped his tea, more sensible this time. I sighed, muttered a sorry and sat back down. The rest of the Task force calmed down too and started to drift back to sleep.

An hour went by and I was almost done with my paper. Bu then that oh so annoying noise came back.

**_Sluuurpp_**

However, I decided I was going to be calmer about it. I took a pencil at the back of my desk and poked Ryuzaki in the side.

"Ryuza-"But I stopped. I heard a noise. I turned towards him and looked at him oddly. I didn't think Ryuzaki was capable of making suck a noise.

"Are you okay Ryuzaki? " I asked him as I poked him again in the side. But all I heard was that noise, but louder. Then I looked at his face and saw a smile on it. Then I realized what I had done.

"Ryuzaki, are you **ticklish?**" I asked. That was completely ridiculous. There was no way that the world greatest detective would be ticklish. I poked him in the side once more. Another noise. Then I decided to actually tickle him. And what I saw almost scared the living shit out of me. Well if it lived anyway.

Ryuzaki was laughing so hard I thought he was going to break a rib. I can't believe he was that ticklish. Then the rest of the task force woke up to see me on the floor, straddling him, trying to tickle the great detective, and him laughing his head off like a hyena on crack.

"Um…should we do anything about that?" Masuda asked. Scratching his head looking thoroughly confused.

"Nope, just leave them be. It will pass." My father replied. He obviously didn't want to get involved in it.

"Sir, would you like some more….tea?" Watari's voice came in as he turned his head to the side, obviously confused.

After about 20 minutes of that amusing me, I finally got off of Ryuzaki, and helped him up as he tried to control his laughing in the after stages.

"Well that was kinda entertaining." I said stretching. The whole task force looked at me and then sighed and sat down in unison. And then came that horrid sound.

**_Sluuurpp _**

I slowly turned toward Ryuzaki and my eye twitched. Even after all that, he still drinks his tea?

"Yes it was quite entertaining Light, but now you raised your chances of being Kira. Only Kira would know my one true weakness. 85% Light." Ryuzaki said before taking another horrible sip from his tea.

"Ugh!"

**This was so much fun to write. U ca see all of this happening too. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
